


We'd Both Be Wrong

by NicNack4U



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Crack, Credit to whoever owns the prompt, During Canon, Gen, Here have some Crack to celebrate with me, Humor, My 40th fanfic on this website!! Yaaasss!, Prompt Fic, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Crack. This is just crack and humor. This is my 40th fic on AO3, so I'm celebrating it with Cracky humor.





	We'd Both Be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TGS or the prompt. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.

 

 

 

 

  Protestors yelled and threw whatever they could.

 

P. T. Barnum, Phillip Carlyle and Mr. O'Malley were watching them from the backdoors of their circus building.

 

"P. T., this is bad. And getting worse everyday," Phillip said worriedly.

 

"Ah, don't worry," P. T. said, his showman grin never leaving his face. "This will all blow over soon and then they'll find something else to whine about."

 

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong."

 

O' Malley snorted, which made Phillip laugh, which then set off O' Malley laughing. 

 

They were both laughing now, trying not to fall over from laughing so hard. 

 

P. T. sighed and went back inside the circus. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
